


The golden cage

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: A little non-con groping, Angst, Cage Dancing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pain and Longing, Yale - Freeform, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Umm... Sebastian’s broken heart leads him back week after week to the beautiful boy in the golden cage.





	The golden cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanofChrisCandMaxA1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofChrisCandMaxA1/gifts).



> Its 4am and this just kinda poured out of me. I have no idea what this tale of angst is or where in my brain it came from. I don’t know if it’s a one shot or if there’s more to follow. I just know I still love these two and this hurt. I’m sorry. :(
> 
> Warning for mentions of oral sex, violence and a little non consensual groping.

Sebastian Smythe sat sullenly at bar. He had been nursing the same martini for the last three hours tracing a single finger absentmindedly around the rim of his glass. With music pounding in his ears his eyes were fixed on the caged beauty across the room. Seeing him gyrating on a pole, oiled up and scantily dressed in tiniest gold lame shorts while dirty old men drawled all over him, near broke Sebastian’s heart. 

Seb couldn’t believe it had come to this when once upon a time he and Kurt Hummel had been so close. Closer than close. They’d been in love. Together they’d shared a true, deep rom com kinda love, the kind that usually only existed in fairy tales, that everyone around them envied and hoped to emulate, until they didn’t any longer.

Seb had been so ecstatic when he’d been accepted into Yale, though admittedly nervous about relocating to Connecticut when all his Dalton friends were off to California to UCLA or Stanford. It had been a pleasant surprise when amongst the vast sea of strangers Kurt Hummel’s familiar face had appeared in not just one but two of Sebastian’s drama classes. Knowing no one else they’d found themselves out of necessity gravitating toward each other. Their hostilities towards one another quickly deflating without Blaine Anderson in the mix to fuel the flames. 

It had been a tiring yet happy day for Sebastian when during their first semester break they’d decided to move in together, sharing an adorable little loft apartment just off campus, initially just as friends, before eventually becoming lovers then boyfriends. No one had been more shocked than Seb at how quickly he’d fallen for Kurt. He’d been about ready to pop the question about mid way through their second year when everything had turned to shit. 

Seb had felt Kurt slipping away for a while, though with study piling up, lacrosse and his internship it had been impossible for him to do anything about it. He did try but Kurt had made some new friends, was staying out a lot, skipping classes, drinking, maybe even doing drugs. Seb wasn’t entirely sure. He just hoped Kurt wasn’t cheating on him. He trusted Kurt and hadn’t heard any campus rumours suggesting he had. 

Despite all the changes in Kurt Seb never saw it coming. He’d been totally blindsided and absolutely devastated when he’d got the call from Burt Hummel as he was leaving a late Tuesday evening class.

“What the hell is this about Kurt dropping out of Yale?” Burt had been furious. “I just got off the phone with him. Was it your idea for him to join the navy? He’s gay Sebastian. The military is no place for him.”

Sebastian had no idea what Burt was taking about. He was dumbfounded. It had to be a prank right? Kurt wouldn’t make a huge life changing decision like that without discussing it with him. He wouldn’t run off to join the navy of all things leaving Sebastian without a word. That was ludicrous and yet when Sebastian returned to their beloved little loft apartment that’s exactly what had happened. All of Kurt’s cherished designer clothes were gone. He’d left in such a hurry he hadn’t even closed their closet or drawers behind him. There was no note, no explanation, nothing. Without the call from Burt Seb would never even had known a thing. 

That had been two years ago. Seb was so close now to graduating from Yale that he could taste it. He still lived in the loft, had remained perpetually single and twice a week for the last two months had visited this same bar, had ordered the same single martini to watch the love of his life be mauled by filthy old perverts in exchange for cash. It turned his stomach. It broke his heart. 

Kurt though was oblivious. He’d taken the job after being dishonourably discharged from the navy for inappropriate conduct, namely being caught having gay sex with his commanding officer. Life outside the military was hard and he’d found himself returning to the familiarity of Connecticut where he’d once spent the happiest time of his life with a beautiful man, only to be homeless and desperate. Initially the work had been difficult. Strange eyes devouring him, strange hands pawing at his body as he danced but eventually he’d become numb to it, no longer even noticing any of the faceless clientele that frequented the seedy establishment. He had nothing left to lose so as long as the money kept rolling in he had no cause for complaint. It wasn’t like he was ever expected to have sex with any of the handsy assholes, he drew the line at blowjobs. $150 with protection, $200 without, $250 if they insisted he swallow. They always insisted he swallow. Kurt didn’t mind. It was a lucrative business. He had never been so well off and despite now owning a small home of his own, he kept the job. It was the only thing warding off the despair and loneliness dwelling in his heart.

Kurt sometimes thought back to his Yale days, to the man who’d showered him with love. He’d had the most stunning green eyes and the sexiest smirk Kurt had ever seen. They’d been so in love too, so happy until Kurt had got mixed up with the wrong people and let it all fall apart. He wondered as his junk was roughly groped by a gross sweaty paw where Sebastian was now. Had he stayed at Yale? He’d have been due to graduate soon. Had he met someone new? Kurt was certain he would have by now. He’d been hot and popular, but despite Kurt knowing it was all his own fault the thought of Sebastian with another man still hurt him even after all this time. Rolling his ass against the pole Kurt lazily swatted the hand on his balls away with a sigh. Usually this was kinda fun but he really wasn’t in the mood for it tonight. The club was loud and hot and he was tired and very hung over. Mr Handsy on the outside of the cage really wasn’t taking the hint though. He groped at Kurt again, this time grabbing Kurt’s ass and squeezing too tight. Kurt signalled for security with a loud whistle, earning himself abuse from his groper.

Sebastian watched the commotion from the bar with disdain. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen some pervert push Kurt too far. The last one had received a mouthful of Kurt’s foot and a trip to the dentist for his troubles. This dude was a little luckier, only taking a couple of punches from security before being thrown out unceremoniously onto the street. Seb wondered what would happen if he ever got up the courage to approach Kurt in that golden cage, if he could ever find the balls to touch him like that sleazeball had. Would Kurt recoil from him? Would he kick him in the teeth? Would he have security haul him out or would he lean into him, moaning and whimpering softly as he always had when Seb had manhandled him in the past?

One of these nights Seb might have the guts to find out but as closing time rapidly approached he knew it wouldn’t be tonight. He just sat for now and waited anxiously gnawing at his bottom lip, gripping the stem of his martini glass increasingly tighter as he watched with dread to see which lucky bastard would be fronting the money tonight to pop the lock on his Kurt’s golden cage and to take him home. One thing was for certain it definitely wasn’t going to be him. It was never him and fuck did that hurt. He breathed his way through the pain as if he were physical rather than mental, unable to look away as Mr sixty something with greasy hair and yellow teeth turned the key, greeting Kurt with a slimy smile. Kurt smiled back and Sebastian’s heart sank as it always did when Kurt took his hand.  
With a heavy heart Seb tipped the barman and rose from his stool. Knowing as he turned towards the club’s exit that he had to stop torturing himself like this. 

“See you next week,” the barman knowingly waved Sebastian off. 

“I’ll be here,” Sebastian nodded sadly, taking one final glance over his shoulder at Kurt before exiting the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is riddled with typos. I did say it’s 4am 
> 
> Reminder... I love you guys xxx


End file.
